


The last remnant that was left behind (re write)

by Fluffy_the_beowolf (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Magic, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fluffy_the_beowolf
Summary: Ice melts, magic crystal doesn't, but it does splinter when hit with a faunus, The Vale art gallery figured this out rather quickly.Dragons based on http://seeyouguyslater.tumblr.com and their dragon AuFirst 1-4 chapters based on Crystal Past by Metalife on Fanfiction.nethttps://m.fanfiction.net/s/10107014/1/Crystal-Past
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue part one

It was a sheer cliff-side, the edge of the rocky formation dropping off steeply almost straight down the forest that lay roughly a mile below it, a seemingly endless sea of green. The constant wind blowing against the grooves in the stone wall made sounds like animals howling before gusting upwards and over the top, completely drowning out the rustling of leaves of shrubbery. Given that there was nothing to stop a person or animal from falling right over the edge if they slipped, it was hard to feel comfortable at all while looking off the rocky top of it. Especially if you had your small claws right on the sharp edge where it dropped off.

"Do we really have to do this Yang?" The smaller dragon asked. Roughly the size of a horse, the crimson dragon might have seemed large compared to most animals or people, but in dragon terms she was tiny, small even for a young juvenile. Although even if you couldn't tell by the size, other features made it easy to determine how young she was. The slightly crooked obsidian horns had only grown out of being nubs a while ago, her tail little more than a triangular stub, and her stomach was sleek with smooth slatted scales that had yet to keel. Even the spikes along her back and tail had yet to grow out, leaving her with a fluffy spine of feathery puppy fluff, that wipped around on it's own with the wind. 

The air blowing up into her face made her blink repeatedly before she pulled her head back from over the edge, trying not to let her silver eyes water. Her wings tucked in close to her back, she peered up at the much larger dragon next to her. "This doesn't seem quite safe."

They had been there on the cliff for a handful of minutes now, her tail shifting from one side to the other as she tentatively glanced at the drop below.

"It'll be fine Ruby." The voice of her sister was underlined by a constant purring growl that came with each word, much like how any dragon would sound, speaking when transformed. "Every dragon has to learn sometime how to fly. And this is one of the best ways!" Whereas Ruby was horse sized at best, Yang was just reaching past the height and width of an elephant, and her horns were more developed, curling down towards her chin. Her gold scales shimmered with the light of sun as it moved towards the horizon. "Besides, you can't ride around on my back all the time, you have to learn to fly on your own soon enough. Might as well be now."

"But from here? Jumping off a cliff?" The pup's voice ended in a squeak as she dared to peek over the edge once more. Moving one paw, her pads brushed against a loose pebble, causing it to jump and fall off the edge. The hesitation bubbling inside of Ruby only increased as she watched how long it took for the stone to reach the trees. It became too small for her to even see any more before the time it was three quarters of the way down. "I don't know if-"

Another loud squeak came out as a large armoured forehead pushed against her hindquarters, giving her a shove strong enough to go right off the edge. Pulling herself back straight, Yang watched intently as her sister fell down, certain that it would come to her like instinct to open her wings and start flying. This had been how she had learnt to fly herself, even if it had been accidental that time. However, as the seconds passed and the scarlet dragonling kept dropping further down, she grew worried.

"Hmm... maybe she needs some help?" Spreading her own wings wide, tanned webbing showing between the ridges of golden skinned bone that separated segments, Yang dived forward, dropping down swiftly thanks to a few pumps of her wings, and catching up to where Ruby was flailing with all fours desperately, trying to find something to stop her rapid descent.

"Ruby!" Yang had to yell to be heard over the wind rushing past their ears, keeping one eye on her sister, and the other on the approaching ground. "Open your wings!" Petrified at finding herself falling suddenly, the younger hadn't had enough presence of mind to remember to do that much.

"I can't!" Ruby's response was a kneejerk reaction to the fear of falling. A glimmer of tears could be seen in the corner of her eyes that had been scrunched shut in her fear, though they soon disappeared as the rushing air tore them away, her continued flailing barely disturbing the rate at which she was plunging.

"Yes you can!" The older shouted back, growing ever more concerned at the forest fast coming up to meet them. "You know you can do it! So open those wings and start flapping!"

Peeling her eyes open, Ruby tilted her head down to see trees lurching up towards her. Those eyes welded themselves firmly shut once more with another shrill squeal at the sight, almost certain that she was about to feel immense pain. The seconds ticked by, and the lack of forest and earth smacking into her got the dragon curious, slowly opening one eye to peek out.

The trees had stopped their movement up to her, now seemingly bobbing up and down. Curiosity replacing her fear, Ruby swivelled her head all around, trying to figure out why she was now hovering in mid-air. Looking over her shoulder, she spotted her pair of short wings flapping furiously, their motion having kept her from dropping any further. The realisation of what she was doing sinking in, elation flowed through her, squealing out loud as she bounced in the air.

"I'm flying! Yang, Yang!" She called out as the yellow dragon flew back over to her, having been forced to glide away to take care of her own momentum from falling. "Look!" Ruby twisted around, managing to do a whole turn while keeping herself aloft.

"I can see." Yang's fangs were gleaming white against her contrasting scales as she gave the dragon equivalent of a grin. Although her exterior might have only appeared happy for now, inside her heart felt like it was swelling from the pride of her baby sister taking her first steps ... flaps, to learning how to fly.

"You did great for your first attempt! If you keep this up, I might even be able to teach you how to do your dragon breath soon. Like this!" Turning her head out to face open air, she opened her jaws wide, taking a large gasp of air inwards to inflate her chest before letting it out as a rage of lightning and sparks that flew out a dozen meters before ending. Smoke curled out from around her fangs as it eventually stopped, jaws clicking shut as Ruby watched on, slightly awed and curious as to what her own would look like.

But they shouldn't stay floating along here for much longer. Ruby was trying hard, but she wouldn't be able to keep it up for long, not on her first try. Keeping her own self aloft with a few consistent beats of her wings, the older sister glanced around for a place for them to settle in for a rest, spying a tiny clearing but a handful of yards away. "Come on, let's take a break before we head back home." Taking the lead easily, Yang drifted over to the spot, slowing down to make sure that Ruby wouldn't be that far behind once she landed.

As all four paws hit the ground with enough force to make it vibrate beneath her, Yang's form started to shift as she walked forward. Her front pair of legs rose up as if she reared back, golden scales turning swiftly into tanned skin as that pair of legs turned into arms instead. Shrinking as she took another step, a long mane of blonde curls appeared down her back, although the horns stayed. Clothing appeared on her, a leather tunic over an orange cotton shirt with a round scarf wrapped over her neck, along with tight tanned pants and a pair of black boots. Other than her horns, a few other signs remained of her other, reptilian, form, such as a patch of her golden scales on her collarbone, hidden under her scarf and its edges fading into her skin, and the fangs replacing certain teeth in both upper and bottom jaws.

Blinking her lavender eyes as she finished changing into her human form, Yang glanced back over her shoulder to spy Ruby struggling along, almost to the clearing. The poor little dragonling was huffing and puffing as she pushed herself to keep her wings going, taking a small drop when she missed a beat, recovering but her flight becoming more wonky as she came in to land.

Panting for air as her small paws brushed against the ground, Ruby started shifting as soon as she could manage to. Much like the transformation that Yang had gone through, she was soon turning into a human girl, although in her case there was less of size reduction during the change. Dark straight hair with its ends tinged with red appeared around her horns, and a black dress with long sleeves soon flowed down to her knees, a hem of red ruffles to the skirt's end.

Before she could do much more than sigh happily at being back on firm ground, strong arms were wrapping themselves around her waist, drawing her in for a bone squeezing hug. Ruby let out a distressed squeak along with the air involuntarily leaving her lungs as Yang continued unabated, even picking her bodily off the ground during the hug, grinning broadly.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you!" She announced as loud as possible, swinging Ruby from one side to the other repeatedly. Yang had been waiting a while now to do this, since it was hard to hug as a dragon... claws and all, and now that she had her chance she was taking it. "My baby sister's growing up so fast!"

Leaning back too far as she lifted Ruby up, Yang stumbled as too much weight was placed on her upper body, making her fall onto her back with her sister landing on top of her. Despite that, she couldn't help but laugh happily as she let the younger roll off of her and to one side of her.

"I could have done without being shoved off, you know." Ruby complained, though she was still elated over finally being able to use her wings. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" That earned a louder laugh from Yang, who simply reached over with one hand to ruffle her sister's hair.

"You were stalling for too long, I just gave you a little push." She played off the incident, leaving Ruby to grumble to herself as she fixed the messed up hair. "And it worked out, didn't it? You managed to hover all by yourself, and then over a few yards on your own."

"It's not much compared to what you can do though." Ruby whined, That was true, but Yang had years on her when it came to flying experience. She could remember what a lot of the other dragons when they had done when they where learning to fly, Yang herself only managed to hover for a minute or two on her first time. For a first attempt, Ruby showed great potential for the future if she kept up that learning curve, even if she didn't recognise it. "And my wings are still so small."

"They'll grow." Yang assured her as they both laid back on the grass, staring up at the dimming sky as the sun set, streaks of orange and purple overtaking the bright blue. "And practice will make them stronger, you just have to keep at it. A few weeks, and you'll be able to start doing trips to the other villages and back all on your own just fine, I'm betting." Her confidence was likely to boost with training, Yang noted that It must have sucked, being the youngest in their small community and held some sympathy for Ruby because of it. 

Opting to enjoy the peace and quiet of the forest for a while before heading back, the both of them fell into a comfortable silence, watching the sky as it continued to darken overhead and listening to the chirps of insects and calls of birds echoing all around them through the trees. It was so peaceful, that Yang let herself be lulled into a doze, the soft grass underneath them helping.

"Yang." The call brought a slight crease of her brows, obviously not wanting to open her eyes just yet. "Yang!" Ruby was more insistent this time, a tinge of panic slipping into her words. The elder opened her eyes back up, finding that not much time had passed since she had closed them, if she was judging how slight the changes to the sky were right. "Yang, who is that?"

The girl was pointing one finger up straight to a point overhead, having sat up sometime while her sister was asleep. Sitting up as well and following with her eyes up to where it was pointing out, Yang quickly spotted who Ruby had meant. A large dragon, far bigger than either of them, was making its way through the sky, its wings flapping every minutes to keep it on track to where it was headed as it glided through the sky slicing through clouds like a hot knife though butter.

Onyx scales were making it harder to spot against the darkening sky, and the carmine hue to the underside of its wings didn't help matters either. But the glowing gold embellishments along its sides, those did stand out. A tail slithered through the air behind it, ending with series of jagged spikes that started about ⅓ down. 

Just looking at them gave Yang a sense of dread that sunk low into her stomach and sat there like a heavy stone pressing down on her. There was something off about the dragon, as if they had an aura of danger to them. Luckily, it seemed that it hadn't noticed the girls resting in the clearing by themselves, and was ignoring all else as it flew along gracefully. The best plan would be to stay on the side of caution by waiting a while under cover for them to be good and gone, and then to take Ruby home.

"Okay." Whispering in hushed tones despite the fact that the dragon overhead shouldn't be able to hear them anyways, Yang leaned over to her sister, placing one hand on Ruby's shoulder as she continued to watch intently, her mouth opened slightly as she stared. "Ruby, we need to move to the trees and-"

"Yang." She was cut off by her sister, stopping despite the quietness of which her name was spoken with. A flicker of fear had made its way to Ruby's silver eyes as she seemed to pale or Atleast the dragon equivalent.

"They're heading towards our Village."


	2. Prologue part two

It had gotten darker when Yang had shifted back into dragon form and taken off from the clearing, Ruby riding on her back. Although the younger sister had wanted to head back straight away after seeing the unknown dragon heading in its direction, the older sibling demanded that they show some caution. Even if it turned out that there was nothing to have been afraid of once they reached their town, everything about the other dragon that had flown overhead screamed danger to Yang.

She was pretty sure that Ruby had felt the same about them as well, judging by the serious worry on her sister's face as she jumped onto Yang's back. Lurching forward as she spread her wings, the elder of the pair took off from the ground, pumping her wings energetically as she sought to increase her height and speed rapidly. Soon, the wind was whipping past them as she moved, pulling at Ruby's hair as she clung on to the ridges between her sister's shoulder blades.

"Relax Ruby." Yang tried to reassure her sibling, craning her head back briefly to look at her. "It was likely just a traveller." Even if something inside of her said different. The small community rarely ever saw travellers from other areas that would arrive unannounced, mainly just relatives who would send word ahead before coming. It was also unsure of if her words were just for Ruby's sake, or to reassure herself.

Those glyphs along their sides... They reminded her of something out of the books that Qrow taught them with. Something meant for battles, Yang could remember that much about them. Think, think, _think_!

Glyphs were symbols that could be inscribed with potent magic, to enhance all kinds of abilities on a dragon when they were in their reptilian form. Normally, only one or two could be placed temporarily on their scales, it would take extreme skill and magic to be able to do more. To see that many, glowing right across the other's body, spoke levels of what they could do. And just what their aims might be.

That was why just looking at them had filled her with dread. A dragon armed to the claws with glyphs all over wouldn't just be heading somewhere to talk or visit someone. They were coming to fight a _war_ , all by themselves.

A shiver ran down her spine as Yang tilted to one side to drift round the side of a large mountain, their town nestled into the base and around the side from them. The sunset was long gone now, the full moon rising up from the opposite end of the horizon to spread silver light over the forest. As Ruby braced herself to prevent slipping off during the turn, Yang sniffed the air, confused that she could smell the scent of ashes up here. Any trace of fires normally couldn't be smelt from this far off.

The red and orange glow that flickered over rock and trees as they neared home clued her in as to why. As the town came into view for the pair, the flames that were consuming houses and shops could be seen clearly from above. The surrounding area that made up the place they had lived in for so long was in the process of being razed to the ground, a blazing stream of fire shooting out across the main street, the only thing not catching on fire being the packed earth. Nothing else was spared from being scorched as the dragon laid waste to the village from its centre.

"Shit!" Yang hissed, watching as others shifted and tried to take on the rogue dragon destroying their homes. All it did was prove a momentary distraction for them, as the dragon reared up to slam down upon one that had gotten close, jaws quickly grabbing onto the neck of the defender.

The gold dragon could feel her sister bury her face against her sister's scales rather than watch a friend die brutally in front of them. Back down in the centre of the town, the dark dragon roared as it lifted its dripping fangs from the corpse in front of it, glyphs gleaming as bright as the flames surrounding it. Not wanting to watch much more, Yang's gaze flicked over to their own home, slightly isolated from the rest of the community by a path that led out about two hundred meters into the forest and to beneath a cliff-side that the house leaned into.

"We have to get uncle Qrow and get out of here!" She voiced her own thoughts, veering to make a direct line towards the house. Another group of townspeople shifted in an attempt to swarm the rogue dragon all at once as the sisters swooped down to their home. Mighty roars were cut short as Yang descended amidst the trees and hit the ground, Ruby sliding off her back and running into the house as the elder turned back into human form.

"Uncle Qrow!" The girl yelled out as she barrelled through the open door. The fire that the dragon had been spreading hadn't reached up here just yet, but seeing the door hanging open had sent a pang of panic through her. There was a crash up the back end of the house after she called out, Ruby racing towards the source of it as Yang entered the front door.

Lying on the floor next to smashed glass cabinet that had toppled over, was a middle aged man clutching onto a strange box, his short black feathery hair was a mess of dirt and ash looking like he had sprinted here just to grab said box. He gasped at the sudden appearance of Ruby "you weren't supposed to be back for another Hour!" He shouted just as Yang joined her sister's side. 

"We saw that **thing** flying towards the village" Yang bit watching Ruby come to their uncle's side helping him to his feet. 

"Both of you need to run!" He shouted about to push Ruby away before the roof was smashed off by the dark dragon who smirked a sly dragonish smirk. Signalling for Qrow to grab Ruby and put her behind him. 

"Qrow brawen, I've come to take my revenge against what you did to me" the dark dragon spoke, her voice shook the trees around her while she wipped her tail behind herself scarring the ground with deep gouges doing perhaps more damage then necessary. 

"Cinder! Leave this place!" Qrow shouted, glyths slowly forming around his arm just before the dark dragon roared with anger, a great plume of flames exploded from her dagger toothed maw, probably burning Qrow and his nieces alive if he didn't summon a shield, protecting the two young dragons behind him. 

Though Qrow was only Human, and this was a dragon prepared to cause chaos. Almost instantly after the flames subsided Qrow was squished in the dragon's hand, being toyed around with like he was a rag doll. This, understandably caused Yang to morph into a yellow demon of fire it'self, charging at Cinder who barely reacted. Yang's forehead pushing against the dragon's shoulderish area but Yang's paws just dug and dug into the ground while she made a futile attempt to push the dark dragon... somewhere. 

This large dragon swatted Yang away like she was a fly, laughing like gbis was some kind of joke while she received her glorious revenge. "Twenty torturous years I have waited for this moment, and this is the grand army you bring me!?" Cinder shouted turning her attention to Ruby who squeaked quickly transforming into her dragon form and running as fast as she could, but not fast enough, being caught in the dark dragon's other hand like paw. "Aww how sweet, a little hatching" 

"Leave her out of this!" Qrow shouted making the dark dragon chuckle darkly throwing Qrow to the ground pleased by his gasp of pain as his legs crippled underneath him and broke out in strange places making the bone more then visible. 

"Aww she's so little, She probably hasn't even learnt how to fly" Cinder teased, her voice rumbling as she slid a claw up one of Ruby's horn making the dragon squirm. 

The claw that had slid along Ruby's horn now curled around it, tugging on it with an ever increasing pressure. It had started off mild, but soon it was enough to make it feel like the whole of the horn was going to be pulled out of the girl's skull, drawing out a shriek as the pain grew. staring at the man she despised as she pulled on the horn, Cinder swiftly grew bored of the single look of horror Qrow's face 

There was a jerk to her hand, and a clear snap came with the movement. Ruby screamed, the pain like that of having an arm or leg broken. Tears budded out of the corners of her clenched eyes, thick crimson blood beginning to well up on the jagged end of the now broken horn, the other half of it still in Cinder's grip until she threw it over shoulder, having no more need for it. Luckily at this point Yang had recovered from her head injury, slamming back into Cinder causing her to let go of Ruby, the small dragon tumbling to the ground in a crying mess. 

"You insolent Child!" Cinder roared at Yang, just the second Qrow opened the box. 

In a second Cinder couldn't move from her spot, stance Crystal climbed like ice up her legs as Yang rushed over to Ruby growling at Cinder while Ruby gasped fear filling her eyes as a similar cold sensation filled her paws. 

"It'll be ok Ruby, I'm sorry" Qrow gasped, before going limp seconds before the three dragons where sealed in a cocoon of crystal. 


	3. The scaly one

"The museum of Vale made an rather interesting discovery last week when it uncovered two quartz statues said to be depicting dragons in battle, they has since been move to the vale art gallery, where thet will be out up on display for non other then Weiss Schnee's 20th birthday" lisa lavender a... charismatic news presenter said, just as Weiss sighed overseeing the move of a huge 4 tone rock. 

This statute looked particularly lonely without its partner but unfortunately it's partner was damaged in transit because of some swine of a train operator. Weiss smoothed out her luxurious white hair before admiring the art for what it was, this dragon looked rather scared, hunched back almost cowering it's maw open in eternal terror, its long donkey ish ears pressed back as flecks of blood lay embedded in the crystal flicked off from the almost shattered piece of horn. It made Weiss really question just who carved this with such painstaking detail, every scale almost had a metallic sheen to it and you could even see bits of food left on the dragon's gumline. 

But who ever it was that created this statue they would probably be long dead, and Weiss would be surprised if whoever made it was alive still. 

"Miss Schnee the first guests are here" a butler said just as the statue was secured into place, right next to a huge empty space where it's partner was supposed to be. 

"Let them through" Weiss sighed walking off to greet the guests, this was going to be a long night for the heiress. 

* * *

This party was somehow the biggest success and the biggest failure that Weiss has ever organised. Sure it was great fun and the whole room was full of drunk rich people, but someone lost their finger and now the rich have congregated into a tribe like society based around pigs in blankets. 

Weiss felt bad for the primarily faunus staff who had to deal with 90 odd racist drunks and she wasn't going to step in until one of the poor butlers was lifted into the air and flung violently at the multi billion piece of art. 

Weiss gasped launching herself after the screaming goat man, though Weiss couldn't run nearly fast enough to stop him from crashing straight into the statue. 

Silence descended across the room while they all gasped and looked at the statue, searching for damage. 

The statue practically twitched, a shimmering slitted silver eye shifted ever so slightly looking directly at Weiss before a chunk of crystal crumbled off, a crack traveled down from the snout of the dragon all the way down to one of the dragon's small paws. 

Fear filled the whole room as some ran out of the door, just as the great dragon somehow broke out of her crystal prison. Roaring loudly before a rather idiotic guard shot a taser at this beast causing it to flinch even though it just bounced off her scales. 

The beast growled again, before crashing through the fire doors galloping down one of the corridors, Weiss was furious at this point, running after the beast to make sure that she didn't loose the ten billion Lien she spent on that thing. 

She couldn't see the beast, but instead the little scratches in the flooring made with her small clawed paws, so Weiss followed them, until she heard whimpering. Weiss found the dragon scratching at a window, trying to push the glass out. 

Essentially a dead end, the beast must have made a wrong turn, unknowingly to Weiss' favour. The heiress paused watching this beautiful creature whine like a wounded dog, slotches of blood dripped down onto the floor while she pressed her nose up against the glass, her warm breath making a foggy patch before the dragon whimpered again, pressing her forehead against the glass and just standing there like that, hardly reacting when Weiss curiously came over. 

But she did growl "Where's Yang!" She shouted, as Weiss got perhaps a little too close. "Yang!" The dragon almost screamed, prowling around the room unable to exit though the door that Weiss was practically blocking. 

"I don't even know who Yang is!" Weiss shouted as the dragon cried out for this supposed Yang, occasionally stopping to paw at her horn which was bubbling a deep red blood that dribbled down her face, into her eyes, irritating her more. "Just... calm down, please calm down" 

"Where is Yang!? You human must have put her somewhere!" The dragon shouted growling at Weiss who was a little scared but she didn't show it. 

"I don't know who your talking about!" Weiss shouted at the dragon, not helping her irritation one bit. 

"My sister! She was right next to me..." the dragon whined looking to the empty space next to her with a sad look. 

"Humm, how about I help you find Yang?" Weiss suggested, Ruby looking at the white haired human, coming over allowing her to wipe blood away from her eyes. 

"You'll help me find Yang?" She asked, wincing slightly when Weiss gently brushed against the exposed bone of her horn. 

"Yes, I'll help you find Yang" Weiss smiled watching the dragon light up, swishing her tail side to side before shrinking down to her humanish form. Weiss was in awe, but hid her awe from the dragon, but that awe was thrown out the window when the dragon fainted from blood loss, collapsing in a puddle of her own blood. 

But a small almost wicked smirk came onto Weiss' face, as she wrapped a ripped off piece of her skirt around the young dragon's horn, as a kind of make shift tourniquet that tapered the bleeding off after a while. 


End file.
